pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star(Rewrite Version)
This is my version of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. In the English Dub, it's titled Pretty Cure Splash Star. And in Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Splash Star. Summary Hyuuga Saki,Mishou Mai,Kiryuu Michiru,Kiryuu Kaoru,Kawashima Chihiro,and Shibuya Nara have met under the Sky Tree when they were nine,but suddenly,Saki and Mai were kidnapped. Now at 14,the four girls have reunited and discovered that they are the new Pretty Cures destintined to save the Earth. Look out,evil-doers! Here comes the Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star! Characters Pretty Cures Kiryuu Michiru(Rachel Thomas in the English dub;Rikki Clark/Glitter Light in the Glitter Force):Michiru is the leader in the series. She is outgoing and confident. She can be quick-tempered,but means well. She helps anyone in need and can be naive. Her alter ego is Cure Bright,the Cure of the Moon. Her theme color is light green and her powers represents the moon. Kiryuu Kaoru(Leah Thomas in the English dub;Lillian Clark/Glitter Gust in the Glitter Force):Kaoru is Michiru's older sister. She is calm,intelligent,and sometimes strict. She cares about her sister and others and never stops trying. Her alter ego is Cure Windy,the Cure of the Sky. Her theme color is light blue and her powers represents the wind. Kawashima Chihiro(Toni Morgan in the English dub;Tess McNamara/Glitter Aquatic in the Glitter Force):Chihiro is quiet,shy,and can get startled easily. However,she is cheerful,energetic,and loving. Her alter ego is Cure River,the Cure of Water. Her theme color is dark blue and her powers represents water. Shibuya Nara(Holly Day in the English dub;Hayley Samuels/Glitter Flourish in the Glitter Force):Like Chihiro,Nara is shy and quiet. But during her time as a Cure,she is more adventurous and fearless. She loves gardening and her mother owns a flower store named after her. Her alter ego is Cure Fleur,the Cure of Flowers. Her theme is light pink and her powers represents nature. Hyuuga Saki(Alexis Barker in the English dub;Allison Blakely/Glitter Quake in the Glitter Force):Saki was kidnapped at age 9 along with Mai. They were raised by Akudaikan as their"father"and were raised to be bad. Saki is a typical bad girl who is rebellious,rude,immature,and bossy. Her dark alter ego was Dark Bright. However,the girls managed to offer her kindness and purified her heart. She is now cheerful,athletic,and positive. Her alter ego is Cure Bloom,the Cure of Earth. Her theme color is pink and her powers represents the earth. Mishou Mai(Dorothy Roberts in the English dub;Daphne Anderson/Glitter Soar in the Glitter Force):Mai was kidnapped along Saki when she was 9. They were raised by Akudaikan as their "father" and were raised to be bad. She is more smarter and mature than Saki,but is serious,tough,careless,and mischievous. Her dark alter ego was Dark Windy '''but she was purified by the Cures and realised the meaning of friendship. She is now calm,serene,innocent,and active. Her alter ego is '''Cure Egret,the Cure of the Birds. Her theme color is beige and her powers represents birds. Mascots Moop Foop Ripple Maple Flappy Choppy Rewrite Changes *All Cures transform and attack separately. *Instead of Michiru and Kaoru being villains,Saki and Mai are. But instead of being born as citizens of Dark Fall,they were kidnapped by Dark Fall. *Michiru is the leader instead of Saki. *In one episode,they meet Pretty Cure Shining Stars. Category:Series